


Pills and Alcohol.

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possibly a little bit of a spoiler for Episode 1, Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pills and Alcohol.

Beth had not expected to come home to find Alison comatose on the bed, she had emptied a bottle of pills and downed about half a bottle of wine. She was alive, barely. Beth had called Art, ignoring his snark and begging him for help. She knew why Alison had done it, she had left the woman alone too long. Donnie would have been problematic anyway but now Alison needs rescuing. Beth has used a dead body, an identical dead body, to fake her death and now she will do the same to get Alison away from Donnie. 

The pills come back up violently whilst Beth attempts to revive Alison and she half-smiles when Alison barfs on her. It stinks, but she's alive. She can shower. She has tied Alison to the bed this time, made sure not to leave anything available for her to use in a second attempt. She emerged from the shower to see Alison sat silently sobbing, moving instantly to curl around her, kiss her and calm her. 

"I'm here now."


End file.
